Harry Potter 8  When Darkness Returns
by Tigerbullit
Summary: The new generation is in Hogwarts. How will they do and what will happen when darkness returns?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter 8

When darkness returns...

**Authors note:**

**I do not own the characters and the original story. Original story belongs to J.K. Rowling. All actions and characteristics are made up because most of them are not really specified in the (final) books...**

**I'm also not that good in English. If you find any major spelling or grammar problems, please let me know so I can improve my writing to make it easier for you to read ;)**

**If you'd like to be part of the upcoming chapters, please review your name (or another name for "your" character), your age (or the age of the character), and a quick summary of your personality (can also be made up to make a nice character if you don't think your that interesting) including being a bad or a good guy. I'll do my best to get you all into the story ;)**

**Hope you'll enjoy the first chapter :) **

Chapter 1

As the entire lot was seated in the train, the game was really on. They were on their way to _Hogwarts_ School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school wasn't the same as it was in the time Harry went there. Because of the attack of Lord Voldemort, 19 years ago, the entire school was rebuild. A lot of the Great Hall is still as it was. The enchanted ceiling is back to its formal glory and the rest of hall is tidied up and with the enormously long tables, the hall looks as it was the day Harry himself set foot in it. The rest of the school is totally rebuilt. The Quidditch field had found a new look too, cause it was totally burned to the ground with the attack.

"Aren't you nervous yet?" James Serius Potter asked his little brother.

"Not yet", Albus Severus Potter replied, "but I'm wondering what it'll be like. I only know the school from dad's stories and of what you told me."

"Don't worry", Rose Weasley cut in, "mom told me it would be an awesome school and that we would all enjoy it."

"Yeah, like your mom knows everything Rosie..." James grumped.

With those words the cabin became silent. Nobody said anything anymore. Even when the lady with the candy cart came by, nobody spoke. And so the 3 went on their journey to Hogwarts. James knew what was going to happen. He himself went last year. The Sorting Hat placed him in Ravenclaw which is now lead by Luna Lovegood. After the attack and her graduation, she returned to teach Charms. She'd love to teach Defence against the Dark Arts, but because Lord Voldemort was gone, that class was no longer needed as badly as before. James was pleased he wasn't placed in Slytherin or Gryffindor. He didn't want to be with the bad guys of Slytherin and he had absolutely no intension to follow his father and mother to Gryfindor.

Halfway the train slowed down. Nobody knew why. It all happened all of the sudden and a lot of the new first years started to mumble."Why did we stop", "What's happening?", "Is it an attack?". After a few moments the conductor spoke:

"Attention everybody, there seems to be a small problem with the engine, nothing to worry about. We'll have it fixed a.s.a.p. and then we'll have this baby up and running in no time!"

"Hope this doesn't take too long", James said to open the conversations somehow.

"Guess it'll be fixed in half an hour for sure", Rose replied, "it's just the engine, can't be that hard when you use magic, can it now?"

"Guess you're right," Albus started, "but what if it takes longer?"

"Then we'll all be stuck here for a looong time!" This was no voice they recognised. All three looked at the doorway to find a blond boy standing there. The boy was in some sort of shade because the sun was setting already. All they saw was his hair and his robe. By the look of the robe, James recognised him.

"If it isn't Scorpius, the little son of Draco Malfoy", James said on a very annoyed voice.

"Well well, I guess you've all heard the stories of my father then", Scorpius replied, "He truly was a hero even if your father told you otherwise."

"Don't you dare to start about my father!" James was getting a little furious on Scorpius. The boy wasn't that tall and so he wouldn't be a match for the three of them. For the sake of himself, Scorpius left the cabin. There was no room for a smile or anything. His face was just as cold blooded as his father's was back in the old days.

"I already hate that guy", Rose began when Scorpius left the cabin.

"He's not my type either", Albus replied.

"I just hope we can GET GOING SOON!" James shouted those words as hard as he could. Somehow the train seemed to understand what he wanted. Before he had a chance to regain breath of his little outbreak, the breaks of the train let go of the steam and the entire caravan started to move again.

"Why didn't you shout that earlier?" Rose answered to his outbreak.

After that James left the cabin. He seemed furious. He couldn't take any more of Rose's constant urge to reply to everything that happened. Slamming the cabin door made even Albus a little frightened. He saw his brother in a lot of different states but this was really something...

"What did I do wrong?"

Rose seemed to be really emotional because she and James had been friends from when they were born. Just because James was able to start a year earlier didn't seem to disturb the friendship. She got letters from him and the other way around too. At Christmas last year he even came over to the Weasley's house to say hi to everybody and even have a sleepover. After the holiday he seemed to have changed somewhat. Maybe he is hitting puberty, who knows.

"He'll be alright" Albus began.

"Yeah I guess he will" Rose replied. She turned her head to the window where she had a nice look over to the mountains as she started to wisper "At least I hope he will..."

**Review please! Let me know what you think :)  
>There will be more soon! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**I don't own the original story. Original belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Character descriptions can still be placed in a Review ;)**

**Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 2

The sky was dark when the train arrived at Hogwarts Station. After the attack the entire station was now looking better than ever. It was now totally roofed, there were floating lanterns at the roof and good old Hagrid was still there. He was really getting older though. His fuzzy beard now looked more like a long, gray, woollen cloth, reaching all the way to his knees. He also walked like a real elder. A big branch was serving as his walking stick. If you had to take a quick guess, you'd say he had an accident with his leg, because he was kind of dragging it over the floor. Nevertheless, after all these years he was still there to welcome all the new students.

"We made it Albus!", Rose said full of joy. "We finally made it to Hogwarts!"

"This is just the station Rose", Albus cleverly noticed.

"You're right, but still, we are almost there!"

The two got ready to leave the cabin. They were asked to close the windows of their cabin. While Albus was busy closing the window, Rose took all the luggage and made way to the cabin door. Arriving there the door was smashed in her face, making her drop the entire luggage. The door some way closed at her approach.

"What happened?", Albus asked after hearing a big bang behind him.

"The d-d-door..." Rose was shocked. How could the cabin door just close? There was nobody visible around the door for they were the last ones to leave.

"Come on; let's get you up standing again"

Albus gave Rose his hand and there she was, standing on her feet again.

"I'll open the door and then we can share the luggage", Albus said to comfort Rose, who was still shocked.

As Albus tried to reach for the doorknob, he felt some sort of pain in his right hand. It was starting to shake. Not sure if he could open the door with his right hand, he reached out with his left one. When he touched the knob, he got a shock.

"AUCH!" Albus shouted. "That hurt!"

"Are you okay?" Rose asked worried and still shocked about the crazy door. "It must be enchanted or something like that."

"That might be true, but how do we get out of here!"

That was even for Rose a difficult question. Albus sure knew how to put the pressure high on her. While they were thinking they heard a whistle.

"W-was t-that..." Albus started

The two looked at each other. Fear was readable from their entire facial expressions. Their eyes where shaking as they turned their heads to the window.

"Yes it was!" Rose replied when she saw the platform of the station move.

They both ran to the window to see if there was anybody on the station. It looked pretty empty on first sight. They both started to bang on the window as hard as they could. "Help! Help us! We are stuck! HELP!" They both screamed on the top of their voices. On the end of the platform they saw Hagrid looking at the train. They kept on screaming hoping Hagrid would hear them. "HAGRID HELP!" They saw him. They could look exactly in his eyes. He looked back. There was only a second of eye-contact. That was the end.

The train was still moving and gaining speed.

"This was not what I hoped when mom told me about Hogwarts" Rose said with tears in her eyes.

"Neither did I" Albus replied...

**Review please.**

**Special thanks to Starzinmieyez for writing the first Review and first Character idea.  
>Your character will be introduced in chapter 4 or 5 ;) <strong>

**Next chapter will take about 2 days ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**I do not own the original story. Original Harry Potter story belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Its a shorty but I hope you'll enjoy ;)**

Chapter 3

"STOP THE TRAIIINNN!"

It was a really loud scream in a pretty low voice. Neither Albus nor Rose had the faintest idea who could scream like that. When they looked out of the window they couldn't see the platform anymore. The train has been gaining a lot of speed and therefore made it a pretty decent way along the track already. Suddenly it lost speed. Like an emergency break the two were pressed against the cabin wall. The power of the break was so large; the two of them looked like little pancakes for a minute or two. For the sake of Albus and Rose, the train has stopped.

_"What was that all about?"_ Albus said, _"why couldn't he just break very slowly, we are out of the league of the platform already!"_

_"I don't know,"_ Rose replied, _"But I guess they are not allowed to start their journey back to London with children on board. At least we stopped, that's what I'm mostly glad about now."_

_"I agree with that. Let's try to open the door again."_ Albus was confident it would work again right now. With their entire luggage spread among the flooring of the cabin, Albus gave it a go. His right hand went to the door. This time it did not shake or tickle at all. While he was getting close to the knob, Rose suddenly whispered: _"Be careful Albus"_.

Albus jumped up._ "Don't you ever do that again in such a moment! You scared the shit out of me!"_ While he was still catching a little breath, Rose apologised. _"I'm sorry Albus, I didn't mean to..." "It's okay."_ Albus caught in, _"I'm going to try again now. And I'll be careful."_

_"I said I was sorry already"_, Rose said in a very sweet and apologising voice.

_"Yeah yeah, I was just kidding, sorry Rose"_ His hand went back to the knob. He pointed out just one finger to see if there would still be a shock. His finger slowly went closer and closer to the knob. He was almost there.

**_SSSSSHBAMBOOMBANGCLASH!_**

Rose and Albus both jumped up this time. Something hit the glass window of the cabin. It broke on impact, shattering glass all over the cabin. Rose and Albus both stood with their back against the cabin door, facing the broken window. It was completely silent in the cabin. Neither one of them had the nerve to say anything. The moonlight now directly hit the two of them, making it hard for them to see anything through the window. Slowly a dark shade appeared from the left side of the cabin. When it was in front of the window it stopped, turned and Albus and Rose were able to look it straight in the eyes. Or I should say eye, because there was only one visible. Or maybe there was only one eye. The shade slowly came closer to the window. While getting closer the moonlight was getting less. Slowly there was a possible view of the thing that might have broken the window. Albus and Rose were both frightened. Their hands searched for the hand of the other, so that if they'd die in here, they would at least go together. Rose clamped herself to Albus; her head was placed on his shoulder. She didn't want to see what was coming into the cabin. The creature slowly got closer, now taking away all the moonlight. Albus closed his eyes as the creature opened its mouth.

**Review please!**

**More later today or tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**I don't own the original story. Original belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**As promised the 4th chapter. Hope you'll enjoy ;)**

Chapter 4

"_What are tha two of ya doin' in hear?" _

It was that same low voice as the scream that has stopped the train from moving. Albus slowly opened his eyes. It was Hagrid.

"_Rose! It's Hagrid!"_ Albus said with joy.

"_Ufcoarse it's mea! Who did ya think I was then?" _ Hagrid replied.

"_We're sorry Hagrid; we didn't know it was you. We thought you were trying to attack us!"_ Rose answered.

"_Take it easey, I wouldn't attack tha two of ya. By tha way, how come ya both know me name?"_

"_I'm sorry Hagrid,"_ Albus started, _"we didn't really have a chance to introduce ourselves. My name is Albus Severus Potter and this is..." _

"_Rose Weasley sir"_ Rose finished before Albus could spoil the moment.

"_Potter and Weasley... Ya're Harry, Ron and Hermione's kids aren't ya? I saw ya borther last year but I never really had a chance to talk to him though. But I thought I saw sometin in yar eyes when I was on tha platform. Ya have ya granny's eyes Albus, just like ya dad, and you have yar mothers eyes too Rose, definitely."_

"_Well thanks Hagrid_." Rose replied flattered. She wasn't used to getting compliments about her eyes, it's mostly her hair. Strangely that's also her mothers and her brains too. Only her actions belong to her father, that ones for sure. Albus was used to be recognised by the eyes. He was just like his father.

"_A well, let's get tha two of ya out of hear." _

"_Yes please"_, Albus and Rose said together.

While Hagrid was taking the luggage out of the cabin, Albus and Rose were amazed by a rather large chariot.

"Is that one yours Hagrid?" Albus asked out of curiosity.

"_Yeah it is, got it a year after ya parents left tha school. It was a present from somebody but I still dunno who got it to me."_

"_Nice"_ Albus finished.

When the luggage was all fitted in the chariot, the tree of them mounted it and, with Hagrid in the middle, departed. As they were on their way to the castle, a very big black star was suited at the sky. It was the only one visible. In the entire sky, only the moon and that very star were visible in the magical world.

"_How come there is only one star Hagrid?"_ Rose asked.

_"It's been like thet for a luung time. Ever since Harry killed Voldemort, thet star has been there. Somehuw that star is related to him I guess."_ Hagrid replied.

"_Is that even possible? A star related to someone like that, I mean, he wasn't the nicest guy right?"_ Albus asked.

"_I dunno Albus, I dunno..."_

The rest of the travel was silent. At least the only thing you could hear were the chariot, the horses, the bats in the sky and the owls on the trees. Albus did start to wonder about that star. How could it be that there was no other star. Has anything happened to the other ones? And what was its relationship with Voldemort, for the star appearing after his death.

Before he could get a resenable answer in his head, the chariot arrived at the gate of Hogwarts.

"_Almost there guys! Seems we even caught up with tha rest who came be boat!'_ Hagrid almost yelled on the top of his voice. He had to cause the chariot was making a lot of noise on the stones of the path leading towards the school itself.

"_How cume ya were stuck back there anyway?"_ Hagrid wondered.

"_The doors shut on Rose' approach and when I wanted to open it, the knob almost electrocuted, or at least shocked, me. "_ Albus answered.

"_Thats very odd indeed... I'll have a cup of tea with Professor McGonagall end explain tha situation. Dun't ya worry about it. I guess someone put a spell on that doar. It'll all be solved." _

Those were the last words before the true arrival at Hogwarts. They made it. As the other group was getting out of the boats, Rose and Albus joined the ones already out and helped the others to get out. It was a real drama. A lot of the elderly years were tripping over first year's boats. It were mostly the members of Slytherin and Ravenclaw who were tripping, while Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were getting the first years out of the water. Scorpius and James somehow made it out of the water without getting wet, and both walked a different way. They could still not go through one door together.

As everybody was out, Professor McGonagall arrived at the dock. _"I see you all managed to get out of the boats somehow. Please, follow me."_

McGonagall was really getting old. Nevertheless she looked great. Her hair was nicely done and her clothing was not that out of fashion. They all went directly to the great hall.

"_All new students are to wait over here while the rest will suit themselves at the table of their houses."_

The chaos began as everybody wanted to enter very fast. Albus recognized a lot of faces. He saw Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley walking hand in hand into the hall. There we also some faces he saw in the train but he couldn't remember their names. Most of them didn't really introduced themselves but that'll all be fine when the houses are sorted out.

When the big rush of people was finally gone, McGonagall spoke to the first years alone. _"Welcome to Hogwarts. I see most of you have already had some acquaintances with the older students. That will be solved in the Great Hall in a short notice. Next to me is Hagrid. He is our Caretaker and he will wait with you here until the doors behind me open. Please behave because you don't want to be expelled on the first day on a new school. "_

McGonagall left after these words. She entered the Great Hall. The doors shut after her.

"_Okay y'all, pair up and make a nice line so ya can walk in the Hall without any prublems."_

Somehow everybody did as Hagrid asked and paired up. The line was really long this year. As they were all watching the big doors of the Great Hall, you could see the little sparks in everybody's eyes as the door finally opened.

**Review please. Next chapter might take a little longer... **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**I don't own the original story. Original belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Hiya all,**

**I've tried to get as many of your characters in as possible. **

**Unfortunately only the first years are now written down. **

**Of course I will also do my very best to get all of the other ones in ;)**

**Please review what you think. **

**I'd love to get some feedback on my writing ;)**

**Please enjoy and more will come in the weekend :)**

Chapter 5

The opening of the doors didn't happen really fast. They also cracked a little. That may be because of the age of the doors. The entire group watched en froze as the large wooden tables became visible.

"_Oh my god it's huge!" _Rose whispered to Albus, who paired up together.

The enchanted ceiling showed a beautiful blue sky filled with only colourful balloons. The stage on the end of the hall still has the table with teachers and Dumbledore's beautiful preachers alter is still there. Even the nice bronze owl is still located on it, just to remember the smart man he was back in the day.

As the doors were fully opened, Hagrid signed to the first years to start walking. All the heads of the elder students turned. Like this they were all facing the big great doors so they could see the 'new load' enter. Most of the new students showed tomato-red faces as they entered the room. All were a little shy or at least nervous about what was going to happen.

Because most of the students weren't walking that fast, McGonagall signed to them to walk a little faster. There were a lot of whispers throughout the entire Hall. _"Oh he's cute", "Look at them", Oh my god , that hair". _

When all of them arrived in front of the alter, McGonagall moved on top of the alter. As she arrived the owl spread its wings, surprising all the new students.

"_Welcome to all new students. My name is Minerva McGonagall and I am the headmistress of Hogwarts __School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's an honour to have so many young faces willing to attend this school. I would like to introduce you all to the staff who will be teaching you different subject throughout the years._

_On my very right, and therefore your very left is Professor Luna Lovegood. Professor Lovegood is head of Ravenclaw and will be teaching Charms. Next to her is Professor Neville Longbottom. He is head of Hufflepuff and will be teaching Herbology. The last one of my right is Madame Hooch. She will be your Flying teacher and is also our Quidditch referee. _

_I continue on my left with Professor *couch* excuse me, Lucius Malfoy. Professor Malfoy is the head of Slytherin and will be teaching Potions. It's also his first year here at Hogwarts. Seated next to him is the head of Gryffindor, George Weasley. He will be teaching Magical Laughs. This is a revolutionary course for we are the only school teaching this. Primary last is Professor Dougery Flones. Professor Flones will be teaching Spells and he will also be teaching Music. Which leaves me with a last remaining seat, which belongs to Professor Rubeus Hagrid. Professor Hagrid is our Deputy Headmaster and he teaches Animals and Creatures. As you can see Professor Hagrid is not on his seat right now."_

With these words spoken Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was holding the Sorting Hat on a pillow. All new students made a path so Hagrid was able to pass towards the alter. Professor McGonagall went to Hagrid to assure the preparations for the sorting of the new students were completed. After that she returned to the alter to start the sorting.

"_I will be naming every student. When you hear your name please step towards Professor Hagrid. He will place the hat on your head while the hat will choose which house you will be in during your study." _

All students are getting a little more nervous.

"_First up is Verity Goodwin."_ From the second line a young lady with nicely curled red hair moved towards the Sorting Hat. She had blue eyes but there was no real smile visible. It might have been the nerves, but who can tell by the looks of her. James was looking from the Ravenclaw table. _"Hope she gets to be placed over here. She's looking good!"_ His friends laughed and then focussed back on the ceremony.

As she was seated, the hat was placed on her head and he began to speak: "_Aah, I can sense a lot of nerves here. There is also a lot of potential in you! But you'll have to get rid of your prancing to assure that to work. I think I know where I will be placing you. Ravenclaw!"_ The entire Ravenclaw table cheered as if they just won the Quidditch finals.

And so Verity went to the Ravenclaw table. There she had the 'honour' to sit next to mister popular, James Potter. "Nice to meet you," James started, _"I'm James and I think WE are going to be buddy's."_ Not knowing how to react on this, Verity just took a seat and ignored everything James said.

"_Next one in line is Scorpius Malfoy."_ McGonagall continued. Scorpius went to the hat.  
>He had a big smile on his face. Somehow he didn't feel as nervous as the others. His dark blonde hair up to the shoulders were visibly covered with an entire bottle of hairspray, as it shined in the candlelight. As he sat down and the hat came down, he immediately shouted out: <em>"Noo! Not one of you again... I'm sorry... What to do with you. You seem different from the others. Still... Slytherin!" <em>

The Slytherin table went crazy and with a smile on his face, Scorpius went to sit down at the table his father and grandfather also took place in their first year. There was also visible joy with Lucius, because his grandson was placed, just as he anticipated.

"_Kaylen Hunter Daniels?"_ It was silent in the entire Hall. Nobody ever really heard of that name. Daniels wasn't a common name in England, and definitely not in London. A small girl stepped forward from the back. She had beautiful strawberry blonde hair and her light blue eyes showed no mercy. _"Looks like a though one",_ Albus whispered to Rose.

As she was seated the hat was also placed on her. _"Fresh magic, I like that. You're not from around here I can tell. I sense a bit of California here. Yes yes... You're a though one, lady... Slytherin!"_

2 times in a row, Slytherin gained a new member to join their table. The entire group went crazy again. Kaylen also took a seat and didn't seem to be willing to talk to anybody.

"_Rose Weasley."_

"_Good luck"_ Albus whispered. _"Thanks"_ Rose answered as she made her move to the table. At the moment she looked a lot like her mother when she came in on the first year. Still, she was extremely nervous.

"_I sense another Weasley underneath me. I must say you definitely got your brains from your mother. Use them wisely. Gryffindor!"_

Gryffindor busted into cheers. Victoire and George were visibly happy to have their little niece in the same house. Teddy was also happier because he knew what powers this little girl possessed. Rose smiled to Albus as she walked by. When she passed Albus, she ran to the table and took her seat.

"_Albus Severus Potter."_

Albus froze. It was his turn. Slowly he walked to the chair. He took a quick look at Hagrid who gave him a wink as he placed the hat on Albus' head.

Nothing happened. The hat didn't make a single move. _"That's odd", _Hagrid started. _"This is tha first time it happens to mej!" _He took off the hat to check for a clue why the hat wouldn't respond. After Hagrid saw the entire hat, he replaced it on Albus' head.

"_Well, well, what do we have here! A potter! I think you'll fit right in with your bother."_ Albus saw it coming. He remembered what Harry told him. The hat would take your wish in consideration when he chooses your house. It was his last shot.

"_Not with my brother, please sir hat, not with my brother" _he whispered.

"_Not with your brother, why wouldn't I place you there, I think you'd make a great wizard there. A well, there is also Slytherin. That would be my second choice when I see all you have in you."_

"_Gryffindor please, Gryffindor please, Gryffindor please." _Albus didn't stop whispering. Sooner or later the hat would know that he wanted to go to Gryffindor to be with his nephew Teddy and Rose of course. His whispers continued.

"_Well, you sir sure give me something to think about. To me Gryffindor isn't the best place to put you. You have so much magical skills in your head I think I know where to place you."_

Albus stopped his whispers and his breathing. He was totally into the moment. Not knowing what the hat would say, he became a little aggressive to himself. His head was spinning.

"_I will,"_ the hat finished,_ "place you in ..." _

**More in the next chaper! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**I don't own the Original story, original belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Hiya guys,**

**Special thanks to 'Forever Dreaming Grace' for reviewing almost every chapter =))**

**Hope you like Chapter 6. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

The sea was really calm for the beginning of September. Normally the waves are almost 5 meters high, but tonight they seem to not even reach half a meter. Still, the house looked beautiful in the setting sun. It was almost completely gone as Harry and Ginny went back inside. It was getting really chilly and the campfire was almost out too.

Harry bought the Shell Cottage from Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour after they decided to move to the centre of London. Harry wanted to have it because of the beautiful sight over the sea and the fact that Dobby was buried in the back of the garden. This way he was able to be close to his biggest saviour, even when he was no more. He thought of the little fellow very often. Especially on the moment he was about to die in the Black Forest. He thought of a lot of people who had passed when they helped him on his journey to where he was at that moment. For example Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, but also Fred Weasley and Mad-Eye Moody. All of the friends who passed to help him out. It was just that bit of loyalty. He didn't do it just to be safe himself, he also did it to prevent any more friends to pass. Remembering all the people you've lost to achieve a certain goal, sure makes you stronger when you get to that goal. You finish it for those people.

The first time they arrived at Shell Cottage, the first thing Harry did was checking Dobby's grave. Just to be sure it still was in place. Bill and Fleur took excellent care of the grave, as the flowers standing there never seemed to lose any leaves and always bloomed very bright. It did seem as if there were footprints in the sand the first time Harry went to the grave. Soon enough he found out that it were most likely footprints of the seagulls, which had a nest just behind the hill.

When Harry and Ginny got back inside, they found Ron and Hermione on the couch watching one of Hermione's soap series. When Ron saw Harry he made move with his lips, as if he was trying to say something. Ginny directly took a seat next to Hermione, because she liked the series as well. Ron made the crazy lip-movement again. As Harry watched it better he discovered he was telling him something. It looked a lot like: _"Help me"_. Harry laughed about it at first but later on he decided to help his good friend out of the situation.

"_I think it's best to leave the ladies behind the telly. Come on Ron, we'll go and do some training to keep the magic up"_ Harry made up. _"Great idea!"_ Ron didn't need to hesitate about what to do. He was standing before he could actually finish his own sentence. _"We'll be going then" _Harry said to the girls. _"Sscchhhh! Silence, they are about to kiss!"_ Hermione said. Ron and Harry laughed as they walked out of the living room.

The boys went upstairs to Harry's study to play a game of darts. When they walked past the old photos of Hogwarts, both stood still.

"_Good old times, right Harry." _

"_Yeah, you're absolutely right. I really miss those day you know, the three of us in school."_

"_It's been a while since we've been there. Not sure how long but I guess it's almost 20 years now." _

"_Damn, that's a long time!"_

With that the two moved on to Harry's study. When they arrived there something had been in his stuff. Everything was shattered all around the room. It was all paper and book.

"_Hermione, Ginny, come quickly!"_ Ron shouted downstairs. The two walked in the room to see the damage caused by this something.

"_It was looking for something, but what"_ Harry mentioned. He also noticed his old Hogwarts trolley was opened. He kept it in his study to remind him of all the good times he had at school. He also stored some of his old study books in there and most of his paperwork.

Ginny and Hermione arrived at the door. _"What's going on in here?"_ Hermione started.

"_It seems like something broke in to my study to retrieve something. But what they took and who took it is truly a mystery to me."_Harry answered.

"_Are you missing anything?"_ Ginny asked to make sure nothing was truly stolen.

"_Can't say I'm truly missing something. The only thing that's gone is my old Hogwarts Quidditch T-shirt. The rest of the trolley stuff is still here is it's covers." _

As the four went to clean the room up a little, Harry found his old Marauders Map. _"Wonder what they are doing right now in the castle."_ Harry said. He opened the map to see everybody in the Great Hall. _"Oh I guess the sorting ceremony is now taking place"_ Hermione noticed.

While Ginny, Harry and Hermione were looking at the map, Ron noticed a curious piece of paper on Harry's desk.

"_Harry, come take a look at this"_ Ron said.

Harry handed the map to Ginny as he walked to Ron. _"It's a letter for you"_ Ron noticed.

Not knowing who would write him a letter with his own pen and paper, Harry carefully opened it. He started reading:

"_Dear friend Harry Potter,"_

The letters were almost unable to be read. Somehow the writer was not good at writing anything at all. _"Listen to this guys"_ Harry said as he started to read the letter out loud.

"_Dear friend Harry Potter,_

_Dobby is sorry for the mess he has made in your room.  
>Dobby was looking for a new shirt as his own was gone.<br>When Dobby found a shirt, Dobby went away.  
>Dobby is very sorry for doing it and for not cleaning the study.<br>Dobby hopes Mister Harry Potter is not mad at Dobby for breaking into his study._

_Dobby hopes to see Mister Harry Potter and his friends very soon.  
>Dobby will now go and finish his business.<em>

_Signed,_

_Dobby"_

All four were flabbergasted. _"But... How can he...?"_

**More in the next chapter.**

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**I don't own the original story. Original belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**There we are again. :)**

**Sorry for the time elapse...**

**My universal study is a little harder then I hoped so I think it's going to be a weekly update...**

**Hope you like it! ;)**

Chapter 7

"Gryffindor!" The hat has spoken. Albus was to follow the roots of his father.  
>The entire Gryffindor table went crazy. "Thanks" Albus whispered to the hat, after which he went to the Gryffindor table. There was a big smile on Albus' face and also on Rose'.<p>

When everybody was sorted into their houses, McGonagall spoke her final words of the evening, before the meal could start. "As all the elder students know, we work with a pointing system. Each house can earn points by being outstanding in a certain subject or by doing extra assignments. When you break rules, points will be subtracted from the house total. The house with the most points at the end of the year will be awarded the House-cup. Please do note that the Dark Forrest is forbidden to all students, and please beware of our staircases, because they intend to move to locations you don't want to be. That's all I have to say for now. Please enjoy your meal." As McGonagall raised her hands, the long tables filled themselves with food. The start of the year was official.

After the meal, all the students were to follow the captains of the houses to their dormitory. Gryffindor was to follow Victoire Weasley, Hufflepuff was to follow Eveline Amaria, Ravenclaw was to follow Clowec Storm and Slytherin was to follow Editedu Silent-finder. When everybody found their sleeping place, everybody went to sleep. It's been a long a busy day.

The next day, all newly acquired members of Gryffindor had their first lesson. The first lesson was to be given by Professor George Weasley. It was a subject that was only in the school for 2 years. Everybody seemed to enjoy the new subject and why wouldn't they, for the name is Magical Laughs.

The classroom was empty as the class arrived. Because it was their first ever lesson, they all took a seat without asking any questions. Once all were seated, the door of the room closed together with all the windows. All curtains were dropped and the entire room became pitch black. On the stage in front of the school benches, a spotlight suddenly lightened up. On the stage was a small box with a note to it. Nobody in the class was brave enough to move to the box.

"What is that" Albus asked

"Do we look like we know", Scorpius reacted

"Sorry I asked" Albus said to close the conversation.

"Yeah, you'd better be sorry." Scorpius replied.

From the back of the classroom, a girl with blonde hair stepped towards the stage. It appeared to be Kaylen.

"What are you doing there, get away from that thing" Scorpius said to her, but she didn't seem to listen. Nobody made a move. Nobody but Rose. Somehow, Rose felt the need to help Kaylen. Even though she didn't know why she stood up, she walked towards Kaylen.

"Let's do this together" Rose said.

Kaylen nodded and together they stepped towards the black box on the stage. Kaylen put out her hand, Rose followed her move and did the same. Their hands moved slowly to the box. As they touched the box, a big explosion of light appeared. After that the room was entirely dark.

When they opened their eyes, the rest of the class was yelling at them but somehow they couldn't hear them. It seemed like the sound was stopped by an invisible force field or something. When they reached out into the classroom, they got some sort of electric shock. The two were trapped but in what?

"Oh no! We are trapped!" Rose panicked.

"Get back" Kaylen replied. It was one of the first times she spoke. She spoke very slow. She took her wand out of her robe. Rose saw some sort of crazy movement in her eyes. This was not the silent girl she saw at the sorting ceremony. This girl was getting mean. Her hair started to look like a lot of wind was blowing from underneath her. It was almost flying. And so was she. She tiptoed and started to raise inches above the ground. Then she started: "Deatuse Vomica Alica!" Her voice was as if she was possessed by a demon. It was a low voice, mixed with her own. It shocked Rose.

Out of her wand a pink ray of lightning appeared. The ray attacked the invisible force field. It was visibly breaking. Kaylen started to return to the ground slowly, her hair went back to normal and her wand lowered as it stopped sending out pink lightning. As her feet touched the classroom floor, she fell down and hit the ground.

Rose hurried to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine" Kaylen replied in her normal voice "but not a word to the other students about this okay? It's not really a great reputation to have at the first day at school. I'm Kaylen by the way."

"Rose Weasley, pleasure, and your secret is safe."

Albus and Scorpius ran towards the two. "Are you two all right? Albus asked.

"Yes, we are okay" Rose replied.

**Review please! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**OMG SORRYY!**

**It's really been too long for the update...**

**Hope you haven't forgotten about the story...**

**More (hopefully) soon!**

**Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 8

_"What happened in there?"_ Albus asked.

Before Rose was able to answer his question, another flash of light appeared. Behind the black box, Professor Weasley appeared.

_"Good morning class"_ the Professor started. _"I can see a lot has happened over here."_

Kaylen was standing on her feet again._ "More than you know"_

_"I've seen it all happen so I'm able to grand the two of you some points. 10 points for being the first one to stand up go to you madame. This means 10 points to Slytherin. And for standing up for one another, I grand 5 points to you so to Gryffindor. "_

Both Slytherin house as Gryffindor house where enjoying their points. _"If all the points go this easy, we will definitely win the cup!"_ was spoken in the classroom.

_"As you've all noticed, these two girls vanished as they touched the box,"_ Professor Weasley continued. Everybody in class took their seats again.

_"We were invisible?"_ Rose asked.

_"For as far as I know you where, but back to the subject. This is an enchanted box. The person to touch it will be trapped in a invisible force field. The only way to get out of it is by using a certain spell. I will teach you this spell next week. You might have noticed me appearing out of nowhere, which was because I was behind one of those force fields too. The fun about this thing is you can make it look like you've disappeared when you actually are still there. It's also fun to use when you are in some area's you're not supposed to be in. Or of course to use spying on somebody! Whoops, I shouldn't have said that... Anyway let's go on."_

The class continued as they where to test some of the things Professor Weasley came up with in his time as a salesman with his brother. The entire class was amazed by some of the things he had. He promised to teach them how everything was done, before the end of the school year.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_"Dobby? How is that even possible? He was ... dead right?"_ Hermione was going nuts. She didn't have the faintest how this could happen. Neither had the rest.

_"I have no idea how this happened."_ Harry replied.

_"Relax Hermione, it'll be fine."_ Ron said to comfort Hermione.

_"Relax! How dare you! We just got a letter from a deceased house elf and you tell me to relax!"_ Hermione was getting furious.

Harry walked to his desk. The letter was written with his own pen, and according to the little bit of ink on the table, it was written just a couple of minutes ago. _"Check this out guys, it looks fresh to me!"_ Harry said.

_"But how could it have happened?"_ Ron replied.

_"He must have heard us on the stairs or so, I don't know how else"_ Harry replied.

_"I don't mean that, I mean how can it be he came back after he was, you know, gone..."_

All of them went completely silent... None of them really knew how this could have happened. And why did he show up after such a long time. The tree of them went downstairs to think it all over.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was dinnertime. All of the classes took their seats in the Great Hall. "I was getting hungry" Rose said as they were seated. When all the students were in place, McGonagall started to speak.

_"Good evening everybody. It's been 20 years to the day that our beloved headmaster Albus Dumbledore was killed in the highest tower of this very castle. Therefore we have a special meal today. Please enjoy this banquet for ... "_

As McGonagall spoke an owl entered the building. The owl was completely white. He flew a couple of rounds across the Gryffindor table and then took a seat on Dumbledore's chair. This chair was now used by McGonagall as she was the new Headmistress. There was a little letter attached to its feet. McGonagall moved slowly to the owl. When she retrieved the letter from the owl, the owl flew off to James, and took a seat on his shoulder.

_"Whaaaa, take it off me! Who's owl is this? Get it off of meee!"_ James couldn't handle it. The entire great hall went crazy when he rose from his bench and started to run like a fool to get the owl off his shoulder. Even some of the teachers were laughing.

_"Mister Potter, if you'd please."_ McGonagall spoke through the Great Hall. As she said it, she stretched her arm sideways. The owl flew off James' shoulder and took a seat on her arm. James stopped running and took his seat again. He looked a little shocked for the owl moved to him instantly. _"Please, enjoy your meal."_ She gave a flip with her wand, and all the tables were filled with food. None of the students had eye for the owl anymore.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Lovegood went out of the great hall with the owl on Luna's shoulder. None of the students seemed to notice.

_"What does the letter say?"_ Professor Lovegood asked.

_"I haven't looked yet."_ McGonagall responded. _"But I'm really eager to know!"_

McGonagall took the letter out of the envelope and handed the envelope to Luna.

_"I've seen this owl before"_ Luna came to notice. _"I think it belonged to Harry!"_


End file.
